J'Adore
by x-Energy.Purple-x
Summary: It's Alex Shelley's birthday, and Chris Sabin has a very special present for him... *Explicit Slash/Smut/Fluff!*


**A/N: A special treat to all the MCMG fans out there to celebrate the 27th birthday of the one and only Alex Shelley! Yay! :D**

**What better way to celebrate than with some all round fluffy, smutty goodness? :D  
**

**Feel free to leave your thoughts and opinions! All reviews, good or bad, are definitely appreciated! :D**

**

* * *

**The thick, rich aroma of chocolate was the first thing that hit Alex as he let himself into his and Chris' apartment, his mouth immediately beginning to water at the tantalising smell. Dropping his bag on the floor, he walked into the living room, expecting to find Chris lazily draped across the white leather sofa with his hot chocolate as per usual. Instead, he was greeted with silence. Alex frowned slightly at this, having anticipated being jumped on almost the second he stepped foot into the room.

Scratching the back of his head, he glanced around concerned; it was only when he spotted something out of the corner of his eye that he turned slightly. Laying on the glass coffee table was a crisp, folded piece of paper. Cocking an eyebrow in confusion, Alex walked over, perching himself on the edge of the cool material before lifting it up to inspect it. Ornate black script adorned the front, which Alex immediately recognised as Chris' handwriting. As he opened out the paper, a single red rose petal fell out, landing softly on the thick plush carpet beneath his feet.

A slightly bemused look settling across the brunette's face, he carefully picked up the delicate petal, twirling it between his fingers as he glanced at the note, a sheepish smile spreading across his face as he read the words.

_To my beautiful Alex,__  
Just for you on this most special of days, there's an extra special present waiting to be discovered...__  
All my love,  
Chris_  
_xxxxx_

Looking back down at the rose petal in his hand, he couldn't help but smile wider, his eyes sparkling as he chuckled gently. Chris had always been the more romantic, the more sensitive one of the two, but that didn't stop Alex's heart from melting at the unexpected gesture. Putting the note back down on the table, he stood up, trying to think of all the possible places that Chris could've put his present. After a few moments of contemplation, a wicked little grin tugged at his lips as he chuckled once more. He practically skipped out of the room, still feathering the edge of the petal tenderly as he made his way down the hall.

The smell of chocolate became thicker the closer to his and Chris' bedroom Alex got, the taste lingering on his lips as he softly inhaled, a warm smile dancing in his mocha eyes as he stood outside the door. With one last look at the rose petal in his hands, he twisted the handle, peering inside. Frozen to the spot, he gasped quietly, unable to move as he drank in the scene before him.

The soft flicker of candlelight bathed the room in a warm glow, the luxurious scent of chocolate hanging in the air. Scattered around the floor were more red rose petals, his stare tracing their pattern across the carpet before focusing on the bed. White satin sheets were draped across the top, a heart made from the roses resting softly on the material, and there, in the centre of the heart, lay Chris. A black silk gown clung perfectly to his every curve, his head propped up with one hand whilst his fingers coyly played with the bed covers. Nestled in his dirty-blonde hair was a bright gold bow, the light glittering from it as he smiled alluringly at Alex, twirling a strand playfully between his fingers.

"Happy birthday baby..." he purred softly, his ocean blue eyes filled with adoration and love as he watched Alex slowly make his way into the candelight, his heart soaring as he grinned back at Chris.

Waiting until the brunette was sitting down on the bed, Chris sat up, wrapping his arms loosely around his waist as he nuzzled his chin into Alex's shoulder, a featherlight kiss grazing the smooth skin of his neck. Turning his head slightly, Alex leaned forward, capturing his lover's lips in a soft tender kiss, his hand brushing Chris' cheek in a languid caress as the dirty-blonde tucked his fingers underneath the cotton of Alex's shirt, his fingers delicately tracing the younger boy's spine.

Pulling away, Alex rested his forehead against Chris', meeting his warm gaze with a gentle laugh. "So, how'd ya decide what to get me?" He asked quietly, his fingers tangled in Chris' thick tendrils as he lightly toyed with the shiny bow in his hair, his eyes brightening mischeviously.

"Well..." he chuckled breathlessly, his hands resting on Alex's hips as he hooked his thumbs into the belt loops, "As sweet as chocolates are, they definitely aren't as sweet as you... As beautiful as roses are, they can't take my breath away with their beauty as much as you do... And as much as they say money can buy you happiness, I'd never be able to put a price on you... I love you so much Alex..."

A gentle blush crept across Alex's cheeks, heat radiating from his skin as Chris leaned in, rubbing their noses together affectionately, unable to hide the giant smile if he tried. Swallowing the lump that was beginning to form in his throat, he gazed into the ocean blue eyes before him, unwavering devotion reflected back. "I love you too Chris..."

Connecting their lips in a passionate kiss, Chris fluidly shifted Alex over, laying him down on the cool satin covers as he rolled on top of him. Running his tongue soothingly across the brunette's luscious pout, he slipped inside the eagerly awaiting mouth, melting against Alex's intoxicating taste as he tangled his fingers in the thick tendrils, the other hand skirting the edge of the tight denim as his fingertips probed feather light at the tingling, sensitive flesh just underneath the waistband. Pushing the black silk from Chris' shoulders, Alex broke the kiss with a soft gasp, eyeing up the dirty-blonde above him as a cheeky, flirtatious grin tugged at his lips.

"So then..." Alex began devilishly, his fingers barely skimming down Chris' chest before fingering the loosely tied knot around the dirty-blonde's middle with a smirk. "Can I unwrap my present now Chrissy?"

Chris raised his eyebrow at Alex, a hint of unmistakable lust staining his ocean blue eyes as his fingertips traced the outline of the brunette's abs under his shirt, smiling when the muscles tensed under his skilled touch. "Hmm, that depends baby... What do you plan on doing with this present?"

Slowly sitting himself up, Alex's hands moved to rest gently on Chris' hips, lightly dancing his fingers up and down the dirty-blonde's bare thigh. His lips brushed over the pulse on Chris' neck before he grazed his teeth over his earlobe, a shiver of excitement running through the older man. "Well," Alex whispered huskily, hot breath bathing Chris' ear and thoat as his fingers travelled higher up the inside of Chris' thigh. "Better question is, what does my present plan on doing with me?"

Wrapping his arms lightly around Alex's neck, his thumbs tucked under the edge of the fabric as he tenderly caressed the younger boy's shoulder. Scarcely brushing his swollen lips over Alex's, he carefully tugged off his shirt before tiptoeing his way down to the lithe muscle around his waist, slowly undoing his jeans. Rolling the denim of Alex's slim hips, Chris deliberately ran his fingertips seductively down the inside of his thigh as he pulled them off, straddling his boxer-clad body with a soft smirk. "Whatever the hell I want to..."

Pinning Alex down, Chris immediately connected with a heated, hungry kiss. Alex gasped, baring his throat as Chris began to trail his lips down the freshly exposed column, nipping and sucking at the beautifully creamy skin. Every touch was like a spark on Alex's skin, arching his back as Chris' fingers slipped under the waistband of his boxers, teasing the sensitive flesh beneath them as the tips inched lower and lower. Chris' teeth roughly catching on the front of his neck, Alex could no longer control his anticipation, a shiver running down his spine as his head lulled back, his mocha eyes falling shut as he let out a low moan. Lust and desire swimming through his veins, Chris desperately craved the sound once more, eagerly devouring the pulsing flesh with his mouth, his nimble fingers slipping further into the brunette's suddenly confining boxers as he continued stroking the skin.

Alex's pulse quickened, uncontrollable pleasure flooding his senses as Chris continued his soft sensuous torture, his body on fire from the dirty-blonde's touch. Chris always knew just what to do to drive him wild with passion, to make him dizzy and breathless with mind-blowing bliss. Wrapping his arms low around the older boy's waist, he pulled him flush against his form, desperately yearning for the feel of Chris' skin, his body pressed against his. The feel of every muscle, every contour on Alex's frame perfectly melding with his own, Chris couldn't help the soft gasp that slipped from his lips.

Pressing hot, open mouth kisses down the brunette's smooth chest, Chris' tongue mercilessly circled his nipple, flicking across the stiffened bud before lightly scraping it with his thumb nail, a breathless moan erupting from Alex's throat as he pushed himself down into the satin covers, balling the sheets tight as he arched up into Chris' attentive touch. Repeating the action with his other nipple, Chris resumed his journey down Alex's trembling, fiery skin, his lips lavishing every inch. The tip of his tongue tracing the outline of each individual ab, he hooked his fingers into the top of Alex's boxers, pulling them down and off as he tenderly nipped and sucked the flesh just below his navel, the brunette's now throbbing erection rubbing against his silk covered chest.

Alex's breath shallowed, his eyes glazed over with a frissoning lust as he watched Chris shift between his legs, a mischevious glint sparkling in his ocean blue eyes as he caught the brunette's gaze, a lop-sided smile gracing his boyish features. His fingers softly squeezing the inside of Alex's thighs, Chris dropped a warm kiss on each of the boy's hips before flicking his view ever so slightly to glance at Alex. With a low breathless chuckle and a devilish wink, he traced the tip of his tongue up Alex's length, before gently caressing the head with his lips, sucking it lightly.

Alex's head fell back into the sheets, his eyes rolling back as an unashamed moan left his lips, his hips arching off the bed as Chris continued to tease his mouth around the head of his cock. His mind numb from bliss, Alex gasped as the dirty-blonde softly grazed his teeth along the top of the ultra sensitive skin, increasing the sunction ever so slightly as he laced his fingers through Alex's. Surrendering himself to his lover, Alex's pulse began to rise as Chris slipped off, blowing a cool stream of air across the head before lapping at the precum beginning to collect. Taking a good portion of Alex's length into his mouth, Chris began to bob his head up and down slowly, knowing how maddening the speed would be for the brunette, but determined to make this last as long as possible.

Alex squeezed his fingers tightly around Chris', the gradually increasing waves of rapture running through him almost intolerable as Chris hummed lowly, a shiver of pleasure traveling up his spine from the sensation. Moving their intertwined hands to rest on Alex's hips, Chris took all of him into his mouth, swallowing around the head before curving his tongue around the base, running it up the length before going back down again, his pace beginning to build as he sucked harder, determined to push his young lover to the brink of ecstasy. Alex gasped, his entire body twitching and trembling with uncontrollable passion as he caught Chris' gaze, refusing to break eye contact. Temporarily untangling his fingers from Alex's, Chris undid the black silk now clinging to his glistening body before dropping it to the ground, his own body pulsing with desire and arousal as he wrapped his hand around his own length, stroking it slowly as he rejoined his free hand with Alex's.

Alex's breath hitched in his throat, his eyes slipping shut as he fast approached his breaking point, his back arching upwards as he moaned softly. Feeling him quiver beneath him, Chris knew Alex was close, letting him push up into the back of his throat as he hummed louder, continuously swallowing around the head. Within seconds, an explosive wave of pleasure washed over the brunette as he came, his entire body seizing as Chris' name left his lips in a howl. Milking Alex of everything he could possibly offer, Chris drank down the sticky white strands before releasing him, laying soft butterfly kisses across his hips and waist as Alex collapsed back into the covers, shockwaves tingling up his spine.

Gently brushing his lips up Alex's body, Chris ran his palms lightly over the brunette's chest, resting their foreheads together as they joined with a tender sweet kiss, Alex parting his mouth as their tongues intermingled. Tangling one hand in the thick, dirty-blonde tendrils, Alex languidly massaged his fingers over Chris' waist, traveling lower down the sensitive skin before wrapping them around Chris' length. Flicking his thumb teasingly across the head, Alex softly began to stroke the older boy, Chris gasping into the kiss as he cradled the back of Alex's head, his other hand tracing the curve of his spine as mind numbing bliss rippled through him.

Gradually increasing his grip and speed, Alex pulled Chris closer to him, feeling the dirty-blonde's breaths quicken as he neared completion. Chris' eyes slipping shut, he leaned his head on Alex's shoulder; a breathless moan escaped his lips as a powerful wave of ecstasy flooded through him, cum splattering across Alex's hand and stomach. Reaching down to pull Alex's wrist up, Chris ran his tongue down the length of each individual finger, cleaning off his hand before pressing their palms together, lacing their fingers as they connected with a soft heartfelt kiss, savoring the moment.

Breaking the kiss, they both exchanged bright smiles, Chris chuckling gently as he tenderly pecked Alex's lips before shifting over slightly. Draping his arm across the younger boys shoulders, Chris delicately rubbed the top of Alex's arm as the brunette snuggled into Chris chest, wrapping his arms around his waist lightly as he nuzzled his cheek into the side of Chris' neck. Dropping a warm kiss onto Alex's forehead, Chris felt a content sigh escape against his skin as Alex pressed his lips lovingly to his pulse with a lopsided grin.

"You know something Chris?" Alex mused whimsically, intertwining their hands across his stomach. Chris gazed down at him, dark chocolate eyes sparkling in the flickering candlelight as they met with his own ocean blue depths.

"What's that baby?"

"You're the only present I'll ever need..."

Smiling softly, Chris tilted his head down to gently meet Alex's lips once more, holding him close as the brunette snuggled deeper into his chest with a happy sigh. Resting his cheek against Alex's forehead, both men drifted off into a peaceful sleep in each others arms, entwined as one beneath the soft candle glow...


End file.
